


[Podfic] Tall Tales to Tell in the Dark

by bagofthumbs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bedtime Stories, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, it's sweet they're nice to each other, series 3 is not acknowledged so I guess it's post post season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 02:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12333717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagofthumbs/pseuds/bagofthumbs
Summary: This is a podfic of "Tall Tales to Tell in the Dark", written by Kinklock





	[Podfic] Tall Tales to Tell in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tall Tales to Tell in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177756) by [kinklock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinklock/pseuds/kinklock). 



can be listened to 

  * On Dropbox: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3dm1h9jtiropt9p/Tall_Tales_to_Tell_in_the_Dark.mp3?dl=0)
  * On MediaFire: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/kgli2ebyw5r93l9/Tall_Tales_to_Tell_in_the_Dark.mp3)
  * On SoundCloud: [here](https://soundcloud.com/bagofthumbs/tall-tales-to-tell-in-the-dark)



Length: 50:10

Size: 38.8 MB

Reader's Notes: 

This is a delightful, sweet, funny, occasionally poignant tale of two men working to help each other communicate from their heart.

Much gratitude to kinklock for writing this and giving me permission to record it, and also thanks to my Beta, sw70, who pointed me at this tale.


End file.
